Med
English Etymology Shortened from medical Pronunciation * Adjective # medical #: I’m in med school. Noun # medications, especially prescribed psychoactive medications. #: He's been very strange. I wonder if he's not been taking his '''meds'.'' Anagrams * , Dem, DEM * DME, D. Me. * Edm, EDM ---- Croatian Etymology From , from . Noun # honey Declension ---- Czech Etymology From , from . Noun # honey Related terms * medvěd * medovina ---- Danish Etymology From . Pronunciation * Preposition # with # by # including, counting ---- Norwegian Etymology From . Preposition med # with Category:Norwegian prepositions ---- Old English Etymology West , from , from . Cognate with Old Frisian , Old Saxon , Old High German (German ); and with Ancient Greek , archaic Russian . Pronunciation * Noun # reward Declension Descendants * English: meed ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # honey Declension ---- Slovak Etymology From , from . Noun : med , medy : med stem : medu gen sg : declension pattern # honey (the sweet liquid made by bees) Derived terms * medokýš * medovina * medovník * medový, -á, -é adj ---- Slovene Etymology From , from . Noun # brass Noun # honey Preposition # between ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Adverb med # also, as well, too Synonyms * också Noun med # runner (device upon which something slides) # rocker (a device upon which something rocks) Alternative forms * mede Synonyms * glidskena * skridskoskena Compounds * kälkmed * meddon * medspår * slädmed * sparkmed Preposition med # with, together with, in the company of #: Han tränar (tillsammans) '''med' vänner.'' - He trains (together) with friends. # including, containing, with; in addition to #: He hittade en plånbok '''med' 100 euro.'' - He found a wallet containing 100 euros. #: ''Med dig blir vi 4 (stycken).'' - Including you, there will be four of us. #: Han har en motorcykel '''med' sidovagn.'' - He has a motorcycle with a sidecar. #: En hög '''med' sand.'' - A pile of sand. # by, with; by means of #: Han reste '''med' tåg'' - He travelled by train #: Han öppnade dörren '''med' nyckeln.'' - He opened the door with the key. # at, in, on, with (expressing manner) #: Han kör '''med' en hastighet av 90 km/h'' - He is driving at a speed of 90 km/h. #: Sluta skriva '''med' stora bokstäver!'' - Stop writing in capital letters! #: Han gjorde det '''med' avsikt'' - He did it on purpose. #: He talar '''med' brytning'' - He speaks with an accent. # to (in the expression "lika med" = "equal to") #: 1 + 1 är lika '''med' 2'' - 1 + 1 is equal to 2. #: Hon är gift '''med' en svensk'' - She is married to a Swede. Antonyms * mot * utan Derived terms * dela med sig * dra med sig, draga med sig * från och med * föra med sig * förse med * ge med sig * gå med på * i och med * hålla med * hänga med * känna med sig * leva med * med detsamma * stryka med * till och med * vara med Related terms * genom * medelst ar:med cs:med de:med el:med es:med fa:med fr:med ko:med hr:med io:med it:med ku:med lo:med lt:med li:med hu:med nl:med no:med pl:med pt:med ru:med sl:med fi:med sv:med tr:med vo:med zh:med